Cream and Me
by Cream Star
Summary: Tails is finding himself falling love with Cream, but how? He decides to bond more with her and things turn in ways he doesn't expect. TailsXCream love story
1. Chapter 1

**Cream and Me**

Prologue

With life comes love and love can be found in all life. It can be in anyone or anywhere, not a thing is left to not feel it. So is true for a young fox by the name of Miles Prower, usually called Tails. Only eight years old, his heart hasn't found its match yet, but he hasn't seen the light of a little girl always next to him. This is his little tale of how it came to be…

It all started one morning when I woke up to find I had received a letter. _Me? Of all people to get mail? _I usually never got anything but publicity. My workshop, or home, was way out in the outskirts of Mystic Ruins, where little to no one but my friends could find me. The wonder that mail had come was not logical.

After eating a filling, though not nutritious, breakfast I opened the fancy envelope. It was sealed with a red sticker and had a return address from the White House, where the president lived. _The president sent ME something?_ I was even more shocked. Sonic would be much more worthy of this letter, I only help him out with my technology. Having an IQ well over 200, I can build and control planes and robots alike as well as any technology I can find. I usually use this ability to help my best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, get through his trouble with our worst enemy, Doctor Robotnik, or as we like to call him, Eggman.

I read the letter inside of the envelope. "An invitation?" I noticed as I finished reading it. I had been invited to a party at the White House for my deeds on ARK about only a week ago. I felt my two tails perk at the thought, making me kind of nervous. I had never been to a fancy party like this… I'd actually have to wear something nice. _Am I the only one that got this letter? _I wondered.

I decided to hold off on the party thoughts till later, as the party wasn't until tomorrow night. I went outside to the nice sunny day and began working on my plane, the Tornado 2, which I pulled out of the garage in the back. I wanted to boost its weaponry, so I got to work outside.

"Tails!" I jumped as someone called my name. I peeked around my house and caught Cream sneaking up on me. I came out to the front as she came up my stairs which came to my house on the hill. "Excuse me…" She blushed slightly, seeing she came in kind of sudden.

"Yes?" I asked nicely. She seemed as lively as ever, smiling and hardly able to keep herself still. She looked her usual as well with her small orange dress on her attire, always so prestige.

"Did you get this letter too?" Cream showed me a letter that was identical to mine, an invitation to a party at the White House.

I nodded. "Yep. Are you going?"

"Of course!" She replied, obviously not wanting to be rude. "But… if you're going to… I was wondering. Can you take me there?"

I blinked blankly.

"I don't know where this is or how to get there. Can you pick me up please?" She seemed in need of this help and I couldn't get myself to say anything but yes.

"Sure." I smiled. "I'll be at your house a little bit before it, okay?"

"Okay!" Cream grinned, a smile that stretched through her face perfectly. "Thank you!" She turned away and ran off again, her rabbit ears flapping behind her.

I shrugged, feeling a little bit good for helping her and seeing her come to me for help. I took the thoughts of the party out of me again and continued to work on my masterpiece plane. I paused; maybe I could spiff it up for the party. It was what I would be going there in with Cream, so maybe some shining would look nice. I nodded in agreement and went to work.

* * *

The rest of the day and the afternoon of the next were dull and ordinary. Sonic helped me get a tuxedo for the party, but it felt very uncomfortable. I knew I had to wear it though. On the night of the party, I put the tuxedo on and got in the newly painted Tornado 2 to pick up Cream. I actually didn't look bad in this suit when I saw myself in a plane mirror. 

I landed my plane on the path outside of Cream's house. It was already dark out and Cream's small cabin home was lit from the inside. I approached the door and knocked on it, waiting for it to open.

"Good evening." Cream's mother, Vanilla, answered the door. Her tall figure was intimidating, yet calm.

"Um, good evening." I replied politely. "Um… is Cream ready?"

"Yes, one moment." Vanilla turned back to the house. "Cream, come on honey!"

"Coming!" I could hear her call from upstairs. Vanilla looked back at me as we waited. "You look nice Tails." She commented.

I blushed a little. "Um… thanks…"

It didn't take long for Cream to trot downstairs in higher shoes, which made her walking noticeable. When she reached the doorway, I blushed more and grew hot. She looked… amazing! Cream was wearing a very pretty dress that covered her legs in a purplish color. It had no sleeves and shined with its fabric. As well, she had a flower plucked near one of her ears.

"C-Cream…" I tried to talk, my words not ready. "You look… fantastic!"

Cream smiled at me. "Thank you." She walked next to me and put her arm around mine. "Are we going?"

"Um, yes!" I answered and lead her to the plane. We hopped in and got ready to take off. I tried not to look back at her in the back seat, for fear I may choke up. I wasn't sure what gotinto me, but she seemed very attractive that day.

"Have fun!" Vanilla called to us.

"Bye mother!" Cream called back and we were off to the party.

* * *

The party was very adult like. There wasn't much for me to do, nor any of my friends except Amy, who seemed to enjoy the crowds wanting to talk to her. She babbled on about how she helped Sonic and being his girlfriend even if Sonic never acknowledged it. I didn't get as much talk as I thought, maybe because I was young, but I didn't mind. The last thing I needed was to be interviewed or tried to be pet or something. 

I spent time eating, since the food was good and I didn't have it at home, but as Amy's crowd died down she walked over to me to talk.

"Want to dance?" She asked me, grinning in her formal attire, much like Cream's. Her pink hair has been done very nicely. She must've overdone herself again.

"Dance?" I raised an eye. "With you?"

"Sure! I need someone to show off with. Maybe it'll get Sonic a little jealous too." She winked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I can't dance…" I really had never tried it before and dancing with these older people seemed weird. Amy wanted to be one of them though.

"Hm…" Amy frowned at me. "You should learn! You're not going to get any girls without knowing!"

I blushed. "Maybe not… but… I don't mind…"

"What are you two doing?" I froze as Cream came to talk to us. In the lights of the mansion, she seemed to glow and I felt like I should've hid for fear of doing something embarrassing next to her.

I grew warm again. "Um… nothing…" I claimed.

"Cream, want to dance with Tails?" Amy suggested.

"No!" I almost yelled, surprising even myself.

Amy glared at me. "At least try it! Don't be rude!"

"Yeah, come on Tails!" Cream hooked my arm again. I didn't know what to do, as I was going to be forced to dance with Cream. For some reason, I felt like it was too much for me.

"Well…" I thought about getting out of it for a bit, but I couldn't get my legs to move, only be pulled by Cream. "I've… never… danced…"

"It'll be fun don't worry." She moved in front of me and I finally noticed the music, which was calm and relaxing. Others were dancing as well. Cream grabbed my hands and I grew redder, and then began to move with me with the music. She guided me through the steps, which were smooth and easy.

"Tails, why are you so red?" She asked while dancing. "Are you sick?"

That almost made my head explode. "Um… no…" I replied unsurely. Maybe I was sick, I really couldn't tell.

"Relax." She told me, seeming to be having fun.

But how could I relax? Cream was just too… mesmerizing. How could I relax while dancing with a girl like her? I was so not used to it.

Suddenly, Cream yawned in the dancing. I had no clue how long we had been doing it, it felt like forever, but she looked tired now. "Are you tired?" I asked.

"A little…" Cream didn't lie to me.

"I can take you home if you want." I offered freely.

"Will you?" She smiled, making me blush again.

"Um, sure."

"Thank you." She yawned again and let me lead her outside.

I sighed, happy the dance was over, though also wishing it would've last longer mysteriously. I took Cream to the plane and made sure it was okay for us to leave.

I flew Cream back to her house and we landed softly in front of it. Only one light was on at her house now, probably her mother. I looked back to her. "We're here." I frowned. Cream was fast asleep. I sighed happily. She looked so peaceful and calm, a life I wished I could have.

Deciding not to wake her, I got myself to pick her up and carry her to her house. I couldn't but feel how soft she was and delicate. I knocked on the door and Vanilla took Cream from me, not surprised she fell asleep so far after her bed time. I got back in my plane and noticed how late it was, almost midnight! I quickly flew back home, probably as tired as Cream was. _What a party…_ I thought to myself when I arrived.

Unfortunately, I couldn't fall asleep too easily. My mind was muddled with the evening. I didn't feel sick like Cream thought… but I definitely felt different around her. It didn't happen to Amy… only Cream. I had a hard time talking to her in that outfit. It made her impossibly beautiful and I couldn't react to it. I couldn't believe I even thought she looked nice; it never came to me before.

I could not stop thinking about her all night. I caught some sleep, but not as much as usual. Cream definitely did something to me and I didn't understand what. She was very sweet and caring… a very nice girl, someone to like. Apparently she was physically attractive as well. Could I… have had a crush on her?

_No! No way!_ I told myself. I didn't love her like that. I'd prove it to myself! Tomorrow I'd go to her house and take her out with me. I wouldn't be nervous; I'd show myself I'm not in love. Yes, that's what I would do…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I made sure I looked my best, without the tuxedo of course. I thought Cream deserved the best, but when I noticed what I was doing I stopped myself._ No_, I thought, _she doesn't care; I don't need to impress her._ My fur became clean and shiny anyway.

I tried not to be nervous when I got to Cream's little home. I sighed, having been thinking about her the whole way there. I couldn't help it anymore; it was too hard to stop myself. I guessed maybe I was in love, but I wasn't going to back down from this. I slowly knocked on her door.

Unlike yesterday, Cream was the one to answer the day. I blushed as soon as I saw her, she was in her normal outfit but she still looked great. But I never thought like that before. This truly was weird.

"Tails?" She raised an eye at me. "What is it?"

"Um…" I stammered. "Would you… like to go out and do something with me?" I smiled nervously. She appeared awesome again and I felt my chest grow warm.

Cream smiled, her friend Chao, Cheese, cheered next to her. I only had just noticed it, as I was so concentrated on Cream. "Yes, of course. What did you want to do?"

"Uh… I thought… maybe the beach…" I swallowed, having a hard time talking.

"That sounds fun!" Cream exclaimed, making me feel better. "I guess I should get my swimsuit then…" She went back into her house for a moment.

I began to sweat. I really hoped Cream didn't change because if she looks great now then I can't imagine how I'd react to her in her swimsuit. Why couldn't control myself? She isn't… that great. But part of my mind told me she was and I had to stand down.

Luckily, she only came out holding them and I could relax slightly. "I'm ready!"

"Um… let's go then." I began to walk away from her house with her.

"This is very nice of you Tails." Cream told me while we walked.

I nodded, blushing again. "Thanks…"

"Why did you want to go out with me?"

"I…just wanted to… get to know you better…" I made up something.

Cream grinned, that teasing smile that made me feel so light I could've flown away, but then she blinked at me. "You're red again Tails, are you sure you're okay?"

I winced. "Yes… I'm fine."

"Why are you red then?" Cream insisted on an answer.

"Because… I'm with such a sweet girl." I couldn't believe I actually said that.

Cream was the one who blushed this time and giggled. "Thank you."

As we walked in the sun, my want for her grew. I was having fun with her, even if I was shy, and now I wanted to stay with her all day. I couldn't deny it anymore, I did love her. Cream was just too cute and sweet, denying it was hurting more than helping. I had to tell her, I had to let her know.

"Um… Cream…" I blushed hard as I talked to her. "Can I… tell you something?"

Cream looked at me easily. "Yes, what is it?"

I stepped in front of her and stopped us from walking. "This is… weird… but… I think… I…" I couldn't get the words out, no matter how hard I tried, but I had to do it and get it off of me. "I…"

Suddenly, interrupting my moment, a laser bolt flew in between us, just missing us. We both turned, startled, to a robot that had tried to shoot us. Eggman's head was implanted on its arm, making it clear whose it was.

"Oh no…" Cream mumbled.

I stepped in between her and the robot heroically. _Maybe I can show her how strong I am…_ I thought, _and then she might love me back._

The robot fired again and Cream and I dived away. I ran at the robot to try and stop it, but when I punched it, nothing happened. I lacked any true strength, I realized too late. The robot hit me back with its arm and fell to the ground with a scrape on my chest where it hit me.

"Tails!" Cream ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

I got up and nodded. "Yes, of course…" I tried to smile.

"Come on Cheese, we have to help!" Cream exclaimed and Cheese flew into her arms. She sent her arm back and threw Cheese at the robot. The spinning Chao went right through the metal plating and the robot collapsed on its back.

I frowned. So much for showing off…

"Yay!" Cream cheered and hugged Cheese, then looked at me. "What did that robot want?"

"Our heads." I answered.

Cream winced. "Oh dear…"

"We better be more careful, Eggman's after us."

"Why?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged.

Cream began to check on the scrape I got on my chest. I blushed again, remembering what I was doing before the attack. "Do you need a bandage? It looks like it could bleed…" She warned.

I shook my head. "No… I'm fine." I insisted.

"Now, what were you going to say?" Cream didn't forget about me telling her my secret.

I frowned, wishing she forgot. I just realized I wasn't ready to tell her yet and that I'd wait till I got to the beach. "Nothing."

Cream blinked, confused. "Nothing?"

"Yeah, sorry, it was nothing." I shrugged nervously, but she bought it and let it be.

We went back to head for the beach again, but we were stopped once more by an evil crackling laugh, only recognizable to be Doctor Eggman.

"Muahahaha!" The fat, mustached genius laughed in his Egg Mobile. The floating half-sphere held him above the ground and moved him around.

"Eggman!" I yelled. "What do you want?" Nothing but trouble I knew.

"You!" Eggman laughed eagerly.

"Me?"

"You and your rabbit friend!" Eggman added. "I want your captivity!"

Suddenly, a little robot arm crawled out of the bottom of Eggman's mobile. It flew at us and I ducked, but it grabbed Cream and pulled her towards Eggman, making her drop her swimsuit. Cream squealed.

"Cream!" I cried. "Let her go!"

Eggman didn't reply to me, but only sent another arm at me. I jumped away from it, but it came around and back at me. I leaped into the air and used my two tails as propellers to fly me up to Cream. I desperately tried to pull her from the metal hand, but it was too strong.

"Look out!" Cream warned.

I looked back at the arm after me and dived away from it, back to the ground. I tried to run, maybe so I could get help, but the arm grabbed my leg and I tripped. Using as much strength as I could, I tried to break out, but it was no use. The arm eventually wrapped around my chest and arms and I was trapped. Eggman pulled me up to him with Cream, laughing.

I hung my head in sorrow. I had failed to save Cream or myself. Cream noticed my sorrow and tried to cheer me up. "You tried your best." She said.

I nodded. "Yeah… I guess…"

With Eggman's laughing becoming irritating, we began to fly away. Cream let go of Cheese and the Chao slipped out of the arm. I wondered what she was up to. "Go get help Cheese." Cream told it. Cheese nodded and flew away from the mobile to do as it was told. I didn't know how it would get help, but I trusted her.

"I hope we'll be okay…" I mumbled.

"Of course we will." Cream didn't seem all too scared. I wondered how she could always be so cheerful and happy, even in a time like that. She smiled at me and I smiled back. With her, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Cream and I were taken to Eggman's hideout, which was located deep in the woods. When we arrived, her had us taken to a detention hall immediately, without telling us what we would be used for. We were both put in the same cell, since we really couldn't break out even together. 

The steel cell was damp, yet large. We had some space to walk around. There were no windows and only dim lighting. Robots stood guard at the exits of the detention center.

"What does Eggman want with us?" Cream asked me when we first got in the cell.

"We're probably going to be captives for a trap." I guessed, though it seemed very likely.

Cream sighed and sat down against a wall. I frowned; feeling part of this was my fault and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"This is a mess…" She said. "I just wanted to have fun and now it's ruined…" Cream sniffled slightly. Cream had lost her happiness from earlier. I felt horrible seeing her sad and I wanted to do anything to help her, but there was nothing yet.

I put an arm around her, forcing myself not to be nervous. She needed me now, I could see. "We'll get out of this, like you said. Don't worry." I assured. "I'm the one that couldn't save you anyway…"

"But you tried." Cream looked at me with her teary eyes. "I'm just worried that we may hurt our friends."

"We'll be fine. Maybe Cheese will bring good help and we'll be saved." I told her.

Cream tried to smile. I blushed a little bit, to my dismay, but couldn't take my eyes away from her. Even in tears, she looked so elegant and peaceful. I loved just being with her, even then. I wanted to tell her that, but it didn't seem right at the time.

Cream wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "Thank you for the support…" She said. I felt myself beginning to sweat. I know it was just a friendly hug, but I felt honored to be hugged by her. I used a lot of courage to put my arms on her and hold her. My heart almost spilled my feelings in the hug. It was hard stopping it.

Cream stopped the hug and laid back. "I'm glad you wanted to take me out today." She said.

"You are?" I hid my nervousness.

"Yeah, we should've been better friends a long time ago." Cream told me. "You seem very fun to play with."

I blushed. "Oh… thanks…" I smiled timidly. I was flattered to hear her say that. I was on the right track with her, at least. "Now if only we could get out of here…"

"Maybe we can think of something." Cream shrugged.

"Maybe…" I smirked, already hatching a plan. "But you'll have to help…"

Cream nodded excitedly, making her ears flap. "I will!"

"Okay, here's the plan…" I bent closer to her to whisper it to her so robots wouldn't hear.

Cream grinned when she heard it. "I can do that!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Good, then let's get ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To begin my plan, I spun my tails and took flight, flying to the ceiling where I wasn't visible to robots such as these guards. I gave Cream a thumb up and she nodded back to me and began her part.

"Excuse me," Cream called to a guard robot, "but I can't find my friend, will you help me find him."

The robots seemed to communicate for a moment and then one of them stomped down to our cell in its clanking metal feet. It opened the jail cell with a key card and stepped in, blocking the way out.

"Prisoner missing." The robot said when it noticed I was gone.

I jumped from the ceiling, stopping my flight and landed on the back of the robot. I opened its back to reveal its inside, full of wires and circuits. I pulled a wire out and the robot froze, paralyzed. Using the wires as controls, I turned the robot around and faced the other guards which were heading for us. I pulled the wires and the robot's gun aimed and fired forward. Doing my best with the controls, I blasted the other two guards and they blew into pieces. Finally, I pulled a last wire out and the robot I was riding fell to the ground with a big thud.

"Yay!" Cream cheered, seeing we were clear of escaping and skipped out of the cell.

"Yep." I followed her.

"But now what?" Cream asked me as we saw our way to the end of the detention area.

I frowned. I didn't think of what we would do once we got out of the cell. "Um… we'll need to sneak out…" I guessed the obvious.

"But there are so many robots." Cream complained.

"I know, but we're better than them." I winked at her with a grin.

Cream smiled. "Of course we are."

I paused for a moment when a thought of how cute the smile was hit me. I had to get rid of it to make myself continue with our escape.

* * *

Cream and I made our way out of the detention area and into the open base. I tried to remember the way we got in. Cream let me lead us. I took us left from the detention area and turned a corner at the end of that corridor.

"Intruders!" Cream and I squealed as a group of robots noticed us and began to fire.

"Grab my hand!" I exclaimed. Cream took it quickly. I spun my tails again and flew into the air. Cream caught on and used her ears as I use my tails to float by flapping them. She floated with me and we flew over the robots, landing on the others side safely. We immediately ran ahead to escape their fire. We both froze when suddenly a stray laser hit the ceiling and metal plates fell down, almost hitting us. My mind began to work.

"Quick, I have an idea!" I yelled at Cream and grabbed a metal plate that seemed big enough for both of us. I grabbed a second one and used it as a shield to block the lasers from the robots. "Get on!" I told her as I showed her the plate.

Cream nodded and sat on the front of it eagerly. While trying my best to block lasers, I sat down on the back, put my back to the robots and spun my tails as hard as I could. The metal plate, like a sled, flew forward from the wind and zoomed down the long hallway. Cream squealed, holding on tight, yet seeming to be having fun.

I slowed the sled to a stop as we came to the end of the hallway which led to the exit I remember coming in from. I helped Cream off of the metal and we ran again towards the exit. The huge door, much bigger than any door I had seen before, was open and we were free to make a run to the outdoors. I held Cream's hand, determined to make it there.

Unfortunately, we were not fast enough. With what looked like freedom, we almost made it. Cream cheered. "We're almost there!"

But feet from the exit, the large metal door fell down and shut, blocking the sun from our faces. The loud thud from the door rang through us.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed. "It's a trap!"

"Indeed it is." Eggman's mocking tone laughed at us. Cream and I turned around to see him, floating in his mobile in the large hanger. I just noticed now that it had planes and machinery in it. Around us, robots had us surrounded, their guns pointed at us. "You think you can escape from me?" Eggman chuckled. "Never! Now… it seems like a waste just holding you… I think I'll finish you while I have the chance."

I frowned, not sure what he meant. I felt Cream's hand quaver in mine. To the help of our fears, the bottom of Eggman's mobile opened and a cannon came out of it. We both froze. "Say good bye!" Eggman laughed at us evilly.

I stood strong for a moment, hoping I could pull off some fancy maneuver to get us out of there, but when I couldn't think of anything I felt my bravery sink away. It was useless; I couldn't fight off all those robots and Eggman. I wasn't Sonic. I was just a little kid, hardly a threat to Eggman without any gadgets.

"Tails, what are we going to do?" Cream asked me. She sounded desperate, scared off the outcome. I wanted to help her more than anything, but I just couldn't. I was going to let her down… before I told her how I felt for her…

I clenched my fists again. If I had to go out, it would be protecting her! The one I now knew I loved. I whipped around, grabbed Cream and held her into my chest, falling to my knees with her. I tried to look strong for her. "Don't worry Cream…" I said, looking into her eyes. They were surprised and scared. "I'll protect you… I promise…" I smiled as best I could. Cream stared at me for a moment in my arms, but then nodded and let me absorb her. I could feel and hear Eggman charging his cannon, we would soon be toasted.

Luckily, fate was on our side. To me, Cream's and Eggman's alert, a blue ball zoomed through the door of the hanger, making a hole in it. It flew at Eggman, hitting his mobile away so the cannon's aim was off and shot at nothing. The ball continued through the circle of robots, knocking most of them over or hitting through their weapons. The ball eventually came back to Cream and I, stopping in front of us.

"Sonic!" Both of us exclaimed in joy.

The blue, wave hedgehog smirked at us. "You two okay?" He asked.

"Just barely." I answered, smiling as well. "But how did you found us?"

"A little bird told me." Sonic shrugged.

Through the hole Sonic made flew in Cream's little friend Cheese. "Cheese!" Cream squealed with delight. "You got help!" She hugged the Chao.

I couldn't believe it. Cheese had actually gotten Sonic to come save them! A Chao, hardly bigger than my head, had saved us! I blinked in confusion.

"Now get out of here you two, I'll handle this!" Sonic ordered.

We both nodded. I jumped through the hole Sonic had made in the door and helped Cream through as well, as it wasn't far from the ground. It was almost unbelievable; we had lived and were free!

After walking away from the base a little bit, I collapsed on the ground in the forest to rest. I was utterly tired from that long escape attempt that had ended in my failure and the sun was already setting.

"That was something!" Cream commented, perky again.

"I guess so…" I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Cream sat next to me on the ground.

"I let you down…" I said, so very disappointed in myself. "I couldn't save you… Sonic had to…"

"You did your best and I'm happy for it." Cream tried to cheer me up. "Don't worry about it."

I tried to smile back. "Thanks…" My heart lifted my spirits. Her soothing words felt so great, even if they were a little simple. "But… that ruined our day… it's already late…"

"No it didn't!" Cream exclaimed. "We still have time for the beach!"

"We… do?" I frowned.

"Sure! Even if it's only a little."

"Okay." I smiled again. "Then let's make the most of it."

* * *

And indeed we did. Though it was almost dark when we got there, the beach was perfect! We grabbed a snack, since we were surely hungry, and ran around on the sand. I had tons of fun with her, just as I wanted. It was like a dream having a blast with her. As the sun disappeared, we sat on the beach and watched the moon and stars over the glittering ocean.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Cream asked me sweetly.

"Of course." I agreed as we sat together in the sand. She seemed to have enjoyed herself as much as I did. I felt so relaxed next to her, so in peace. She was such a perfect little girl, someone who could flatter any being. A glory indeed.

Cream yawned and sat her head on my shoulder. I blushed a little. "Tired?" I asked.

"A bit." She replied, yawning again.

I pulled in a big breath. As I wanted to earlier, I had to tell her my feelings for her. This was the perfect time. I gathered all the courage I had and began to speak. "C-Cream…" I began. "I have to… tell you something…"

I frowned when she didn't reply. I peeked at her and she had fallen asleep on my shoulder, her eyes sealed shut and her breathing relaxed. She was as pretty as a flower, the prettiest flower ever. Remembering what I was about to say, I decided not to give up on it. I bent close to her, almost into her ear and whispered through my heart. "I love you…"

It felt like candy to say it. My mouth tingled and I was very relieved of worry. It was such a great feeling, that I found myself with my lips on her cheek. When I noticed my heart had dragged me to kiss to her, I pulled myself back, blushing at nothing. Luckily, she did not awaken.

I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up as I stood and began carrying her to her house. The whole day was sewn in my heart and mind, a tattoo of love. I hoped some day soon she'd love me back, and then we could be together. Oh, together forever…

12


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I slept well for once that night and woke up in glee. I wanted to spend another day with Cream. I had so much fun with her yesterday, despite what happened and just wanted more and more of her! I was sure she wouldn't mind going out again.

I raced through my morning routines, really anxious. It wasn't long before I had arrived at Cream's again. Today, I felt, would be even better than yesterday! Today we would do more and better things.

Oddly, Cream was already ready. When I knocked on the door, she was there in an instant. "Tails!" She exclaimed joyfully. "I knew you'd be here!"

"You did?" I blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I knew you'd want to have more fun." She giggled and I smiled. "What did you have planned this time?"

"I thought maybe we could just go out to the park or something." I explained.

"Good idea!" Cream seemed very excited for some reason. She jumped outside and next to me, then grabbed my hand. "I'm ready!"

"Wait, please." Both Cream and I froze when Cream's mother, Vanilla, stopped us. "May I speak to Tails for a moment?" She asked politely.

Cream nodded. "Sure!"

I wondered what she wanted with me as I stepped into the house. Vanilla closed the door behind us, making me more worried if Cream couldn't hear. "Yes?" I asked her.

"Cream seems to have quite a liking for you." Vanilla said to me.

"She does?" I raised an eye.

"Yes, she told me about your adventures and fun that you've had so far. She says you were one of her best friends, if not the best."

I blushed by that comment. "R-Really? Wow…"

"I really appreciate you making her happy like this."

"It's my pleasure." I grinned, seeing I wasn't in trouble or anything.

"Thank you." Vanilla opened the door again. "Have fun!"

I nodded and waved as I went out with Cream again. "We will!"

Cream grabbed my hand again almost immediately. "What did mom say?" She asked curiously.

I frowned, not sure what to tell her. "Nothing important."

Cream accepted it and began to go on the move, pulling me with her to go into town.

"S-So…"" I tried to speak nervously to her, "you… like to have fun with me?"

"Yes, of course!" Cream grinned and made me blush. "I'm glad we started doing this. You're a very good friend to have. We have a lot in common."

I nodded. I wasn't really sure if we did, but I guessed she was right. "You're… really fun as well." I got out.

Cream giggled, which was so cute. "Thanks." She pulled herself a little bit closer to me as we walked. I wasn't sure why but she seemed to really like me. I felt proud of myself to earn her trust so quickly. Maybe soon she'd love me back, if I kept at this. I hoped more than life that she would.

* * *

Both of us remained quiet until we got to Station Square, our local, seaside city. Skyscrapers make the town modern and up to date. Cars zoom on the streets and people struggle to their destinations on the sidewalks. Cream and I kept to ourselves as we headed for the park.

"There it is!" Cream exclaimed, pointing at the park in the middle of the city. It was quite big, though surrounded by buildings. Not the most solitary place around, but fun for kids like Cream.

"Yep, let's go." I lead Cream across the street to the entrance. She didn't let go of my hand when we arrived though and pulled me into the park. She had been here many times before and knew it like the back of her hand. I felt kind of embarrassed to be pulled like this, especially with other parents and human children around. It felt weird being here at all, though Cream didn't seem to have a care in the world.

Cream took me to a play set, which was kind of childish. There were other kids as well that stared, some wanting to touch us, but their parents stopped them. Cream climbed into it. It was sturdy, mostly made of plastic and metal. I felt embarrassed when I climbed in it, since I didn't like feeling as if I was a little kid, even if I was.

"Look Tails!" Cream pointed at a slide.

I frowned. "Um… you go on…"

Cream blinked slightly, but apparently decided not to ask about it and went down it with joy. I met her at the bottom.

"Don't be shy Tails." Cream insisted, seeing my discomfort.

"Sorry… but this isn't my thing…" I answered, but feeling bad for ruining her fun.

Cream smiled anyway, to my surprise. "It's okay, we can do something else!" She pointed behind me at a swing set. "Is that good?"

I nodded, not seeing that as too childish. "Okay!" I grinned. "Race you there!" I announced and ran at it.

"Hey!" Cream exclaimed and then began to run after me.

I laughed as I got to the swings first.

"Not fair!" Cream complained.

"Sorry." I chuckled.

Cream giggled as well. "You trickster."

I sat on a swing, feeling great. This really was a lot of fun. Cream seemed to be an endless blast of joy and excitement. Man, I couldn't take my eyes of off her. She was a disease I was surprised my friends hadn't had caught. Cream began to swing on her own swing, trying to keep up with me. She seemed to be as enjoyed as I was; I wasn't sure what she really thought of me. She still didn't know how I felt and it was starting to bother me.

"Look Tails," Cream called and I watched her, "let's see how far I can jump!"

I frowned. "That might not be a good idea… what if you get hurt?"

"Don't worry," She assured, still swinging, "I've done it before."

I didn't like the sound of it, as anything could happen. "Just be careful." I warned.

I kept an eye on her as she swung faster and higher, then leaped from the swing. Luckily, she landed safely on her feet, but fell over backwards once she landed. I laughed at her and she blushed a little. I got off of my swing and met her where she landed.

"I slipped." She explained.

"You okay?" I asked, giving out a hand and helping her back to her feet.

Cream nodded. "Yes, of course." Cream stared at me for a second, still holding my hand. I grew warm again from it and it made me wonder what she was thinking. We both turned away from each other, blushing.

"Um… are you… hungry…?" I asked her shyly.

"Um, a little." She replied.

"Oh… I didn't bring any money…" I confessed, wishing I had.

"We… can go to my house. There's food there." Cream suggested.

I smiled slightly. "That sounds good."

"Okay, let's go back then!" Cream grew cheery again and lead the way. I followed her with a smile, feeling less nervous. Today was turning out great. After lunch, maybe I could take her some where better. Maybe I'd finally find a way to tell her I love her.

* * *

Cream's mother made sandwiches for us which were pretty good. Cream and I didn't talk much during lunch, but afterwards Cream was ready to go back outside and have fun. She didn't waste much time taking me back into the sunny day.

"Tails, can I see what your house is like?" Cream asked me as we got outside.

I thought for a moment, making sure it would be okay and then nodded. "Sure, but it's not very exciting."

"I'm still curious." She replied.

"Follow me then." I lead the way from her house towards my house.

Once again, we were quiet along the way. The silence made me uncomfortable. I wished we had something to talk about, anything, though anything might have been a little broad.

"Um… Tails…" Cream started to say.

"Yes?" I lent an ear.

"I'm… really happy that you've… started playing with me." She said.

"It's nothing." I assured, trying to be friendly.

"To me… it is." Cream looked straight at me as we walked. "I've really grown to like you Tails… this morning I couldn't wait for you to come over. Tails…" She paused. "I have to tell you something…"

I grew nervous, seeing where this might go. I couldn't let her tell me first! But what if this wasn't what she was talking about? I couldn't stop myself though. "No!" I exclaimed. She froze. "Cream… I'm the one that has something to say…"

Cream blinked at me. She was blushing a little, making her face brighter than usual. Trying to say this to her was so very difficult, I had never done anything like it, but I had to. She had to know why I was acting like this around her and now it even seemed like she may love me back.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her off the trail, next to a tree, feeling more comfortable there for some reason. I looked into her large, brown eyes, feeling relaxed in them, relaxed enough to tell her the truth. This time there would be no interruptions, no falling asleep, this time she would know.

"Cream…" I let my thoughts slip. It felt great, to finally get rid of the burden. It wasn't a sunset or anything really romantic, but I couldn't hold it back anymore. "I… all this time… I've really… been…" Cream stared at me, nervous to hear what I might say. I was nervous as well; no matter how I tried I couldn't help that, but I overcame it. "I've been… in love with you…" I sighed, finally out. Cream's eyes widened for a moment, but fell back after a moment. I wasn't sure if she understood, being so young. Does she know what love is? Do… I? "I love you Cream…" That was the last I could say before I had to rest my mind. I fell to my knees in the grass, almost in tears.

Cream sat next to me and put a hand on mine, smiling. "Tails… how long has it been like this?"

I frowned. "A few days…" I felt a tear fall down my face. This was too stressful for me.

"It's okay Tails…" Cream told me, seeing me starting to cry. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I guess…" I answered. "But… I've kept it a secret from you the past few days."

"It's fine, you weren't ready to tell me." Cream said, still smiling.

"But… I don't know what will happen. Having a crush on you isn't easy… "

"Don't expect the worst." Cream bent closer to me and hugged me. I nearly melted from it, feeling her warmth against me. I could feel this was more than a friendly hug like last time. "Because… I love you too…" She whispered her words, so I could just hear it.

I couldn't believe those words though. She really loved me back? Had I gotten to her yesterday? I didn't know what to say but my first thought. "You… do?"

Cream stopped the hug, but still had her hands on my shoulders, gazing at me. Her eyes looked different this time, not just clean with childhood and pureness, but engraved with love. "I do… yesterday you show me… today helped me decide. You were such a sweet friend, I had to think further. It's the first time I ever have…"

I was speechless. My heart and mind couldn't keep up with this and were a mess. It was so hard to believe that a girl actually liked me like that. After my entire sidekick acts with Sonic and never being as strong as him, I didn't think I'd get any true girlfriend. But Cream, I never saw it in her till now. She was by far the best girl I had known, the most like me and who I could connect to.

"Cream…" I put an arm around her. "I hope for now on… that we can be together more often."

"Yes, me too." Cream agreed. "You're more fun than any one else, almost more than Cheese."

I knew that was a true show of affection. My heart and mind finally came together and I felt my love for her skyrocket. She was beyond compare and now she loved me as well, things couldn't get any better.

I grabbed Cream's hand and helped her to her feet with me. "Now… let's get going." I grinned.

Cream smiled still. "Yes… let's." She didn't let go of my hand. I held it a little harder, seeing what she wanted. I let our hands be together as we headed for my home.

* * *

Cream got a grand tour of my house. She seemed to like it and I had to stop her a few times from touching some things. It was fun overall. It seemed as if the love scene earlier never happened and we were calm.

Afterwards, I showed Cream my plane, so she could see more of it. She enjoyed the time at my place, saying she wanted to come over and see what I make more often. I blushed at that, feeling flattered.

When we left my home, the sun was already setting. _Had we really been here that long?_ I wondered.

"I guess you better head home." I told Cream. We were out near my runway for the plane that led to the ocean and sun.

Cream shook her head, making her ears flop. "No, I can stay. I wanted to watch the sunset with you."

I frowned. "Oh? But… what about your mother and dinner?"

"It'll be okay." She looked at me pleadingly. "Please?"

It was impossible to say no to that face. "Sure…" I smiled, seeing her lighten up,

"Yay! Come on!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the edge of the cliff. The sun was indeed beautiful today, with the mix of clouds making its colors a variety.

Cream sat down and I sat next to her. I guessed she was expecting a cute scene with this. I wasn't sure if she'd get it yet. Cream kept a hand on mine. "It's so pretty…" She said.

I nodded. "Very pretty."

Cream looked at me and back at the sunset, then back at me. I peered back at her. She moved herself closer to me, making me blush a little. "Tails…" She began to say. I grew warm and love yearning again. She was very intimidating and I couldn't stand it. "I love you…" She finished.

I blinked, confused. She already told me that earlier, what was this for? Cream seemed to be in want of more love as I was. It didn't understand what she might want specifically though.

"I… love you too…" I answered shyly. Cream giggled, in a much perkier mood than last time. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Suddenly, surprising me, Cream bent closer to me and put her lips on my cheek, giving me a soft kiss. I nearly fell into pieces from it, feeling a huge heat wave throughout my body. "C-Cream…" I stammered. "W-What's that for?"

"For love." She answered plainly, still close to my face. I could feel her soft breaths on my fur. "Isn't it what you're supposed to do?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. "I think…" My nervousness was beginning to disappear and I began to want to join in. I sighed, trying to relax and pushed my face against Cream's, then kissed her cheek. It was so warm and made my mouth tingle like candy. Cream giggled after I did it, making me happier. It didn't seem like we were truly kissing for real love, but more like children's love, without any real goals.

Cream decided not to stop with that. She pulled herself straight in front of me and tried to move for my own lips. I leaned back, putting an arm around her without thought. I was moving without conscious; it was my will guiding me. Cream pushed her lips against mine and I let us join together. I pushed my lips against hers, equaling the kiss. I couldn't hold myself up, too caught in the kiss, and fell to the ground, but we didn't stop. My hand began to pet Cream's back and hold her on me. Cream put a hand on my forehead, feeling through my fur and bangs.

It was very weird. We were still kids and we were kissing like adults. I was surprised Cream wanted to do this at all, but I wasn't complaining. It felt amazing and I didn't want it to end. Neither did Cream, for she didn't stop kissing me for what felt like an hour. Finally, she pulled off of me, but we stared at each other for a while without sitting up. Cream was almost on top of me.

That kiss was a seal of our love. Never after that did I feel a kiss better than that from her. I still don't know what got into her that day, but I'm glad it happened. After a while of staring and trying to think of something to say, Cream decided it was time to go home. Her face was boiling red. I blushed too as she waved at me and left.

For the rest of the night, I had my mind on her. Cream was amazing to me; I didn't care how young we were. We were bonded now. Now, my wished to be with her were larger and I wanted to be with her forever. Our future looked wonderfully bright. Tomorrow, maybe I'd take her out again if she was willing. I wondered what Sonic would think if I told him… and Cream's mother…

I guessed I still had some obstacles to overcome, but anything was possible with Cream. One day, just maybe, I could be alone with her in the world, just me and her with no disturbances. Oh, that would be a dream come true, as it would just be Cream and me…

**The End**


End file.
